


Ironside

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-21
Updated: 2007-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That looks familar"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ironside

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.
> 
> Wrote this while I was watching Ironside in the middle of the night and I had thought about Jack and Danielle watching that show.

Jack was standing at the foot of the stairs. “Ironside’s starting” he shouted.

“Two minutes,” Danielle replied.

A short beat later Danielle ran down the stairs and made her way to the couch, curling up next to Jack. 

Danielle noticed the Golden Gate Bridge in the teaser. “That looks familiar,” she quipped.

Disbelief crept across Jack’s features, as he looked at Danielle. “It should do, Danni, you drive across it often enough.”

“What?” Danielle asked, masking her confusion.

Jack chuckled. “You just said the bridge looks familiar.”

Danielle softly smiled. “I’m tired, I’m not thinking straight.”

Jack softly kissed Danielle.


End file.
